


The Double Agent (Yoonmin Soulmate!AU)

by LizWrites686



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bts mafia, Everyone dies at least once, M/M, Mafia AU, a light blowjobe, an absurd amount of death, and all that jaz, if ya like smut with some death mixed in, some shakespeare's shit going on, you're gonna love it here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWrites686/pseuds/LizWrites686
Summary: And Min Yoongi, calm policeman who’d never broken a single rule, couldn’t possibly be apart of the mafia right?Wrong.He was Suga, the sweet talking double agent who could kill someone without batting an eye.He was Suga, the angry hyung who nobody ever dared cross for fear of what he could do.He was Suga, the one who could talk his way out of every situation, no matter who the accuser was.He was Suga, the second in command for Bangtan, the second largest mafia group in all of Korea.---Min Yoongi is a double agent, working for both Bangtan and the police.Park Jimin is an innocent caught up in a shitstorm, waiting to be set free.They'll come together in an explosion and part with a bang.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ya Yoongi, I want those reports on my desk by 4, okay?” The Chief of Police yelled, before returning to his desk.

“‘Course boss!.. you fat piece of shit,” Yoongi tried to mutter the last part under his breath, but ‘accidentally’ spoke too loud, causing Han Jisung, the newest understudy, to laugh a bit too loud.

“Keep your voice down! We don’t wanna attract too much attention from him!” He tried to scold the boy, but ended up smiling too much to be taken seriously.

Checking the clock, he saw he had 30 minutes to finish the reports and leave the building. Sighing, he continued to write the report of the recent gang attack on businessman Park Jungsoo. 

What a fake. Park Jungsoo was a fraud, started his empire by selling drugs. Now he was at the top of a ‘clothing’ company, and sold drugs, women and mercenaries under the name of Leeteuk. Leader of the Super Junior gang, he had killed his way to the top. 

He thought for a second about adding all that information in his report. He thought about exposing Leeteuk for his crimes. But in doing so, he would expose himself.

The fact that Jungsoo was Leeteuk wasn’t common information. The only way you could know was if you yourself were involved with the mafia. And Min Yoongi, calm policeman who’d never broken a single rule, couldn’t possibly be apart of the mafia right?

Wrong.

He was Suga, the sweet talking double agent who could kill someone without batting an eye. He was Suga, the angry hyung who nobody ever dared cross for fear of what he could do. He was Suga, the one who could talk his way out of every situation, no matter who the accuser was.

He was Suga, the second in command for Bangtan, the second largest mafia group in all of Korea. 

Looking around the police stations, he only wished he could tell them. That he could scream from the top of his lungs about it, and about how he couldn’t sleep at night for fear of the nightmares, the nightmares of the things he had done.

Instead, he wrote his report in record time, smiled at the chief as he gave him the report, and asked about how golf was on the weekend. He didn’t even like golf,  barely knew anything about the sport other than golf  _ clubs _ were excellent weapons. 

Jisung, the new kid, was still waiting on him when he left the office. 

“So hyung, got any cool stories from being out in the field?” he asked, still filled with childlike enthusiasm about his new job. .

“Kid, i would drop it if i was you, you don’t wanna know these stories.” He tried to be as blunt as possible, hoping -praying that he would drop it.

“Tell me please, i wanna know so i can prepare myself for when I’m out there, ya know. ‘In the field’ as they say,” Jisung almost yelled, begging for a tiny bit of information.

“Y’know what? Fine,” Yoongi said, stopping in the middle of the pavement.

“Do you wanna hear about the time we had to stop a school shooter? Or the time we visited a mass suicide and almost everyone had jumped from the top of the fucking building? Or how about the time i saw my friend get shot right in front of m-” he stopped suddenly, realising he was about to tell him a mafia story.

Jisung looked pale and like he was ready to throw up.

“Hey kid I’m… I’m sorry okay? Let’s keep walking, I’ll buy you a muffin or something. I’m sorry kid, I’m so sorry…” Yoongi was genuinely apologetic, he didn’t mean to scare the kid, he just lost his temper for a second. 

Jisung finally got some colour back in his face after they got some food and a coffee, much to the relief of Yoongi. 

They continued walking around for awhile until Yoongi’s phone beeped 3 times.

“fuck this…. can’t be bothered man…” Yoongi muttered under his breath, before pulling out his phone and seeing the messages from Namjoon.

_ Text from Namjoon: Yoongi _

_ Text from Namjoon: We need you. _

_ Text from Namjoon: HEIST ON SJ _

Crap. They had been planning this for some time now, it was finally in action. 

“Hey kid, you okay getting home alone? Yeah? Good. I gotta go…. do things…” He tried to come off as nonchalant as possible but failed miserably as another text came through.

_ Text from Namjoon: Car at corner for you, stocked with ammo. HURRY _

Looking around, he saw the grey car waiting, ready to go. Apologising once again to Jisung, he ran towards it and got in.

Hoseok was already inside, waiting for him to get in. As soon as Suga was settled, he dove into the plan.

“So, when we arrive, we’re gonna have to go as silently as possible. No amount of sweet talk will get you out of this one.

SJ building has 3 entrances, all of which are guarded. We are gonna attack the front one, Namjoon and a new kid are getting the left wing, and Jungkook and Tae are getting the right. We strike at the same time, and if anyone stands in our way, we shut them down. Got me?” Hoseok asked, pulling on his spiky mask in preparation.

“Ready.” Suga replied, checking to make sure his gun was loaded, and the silencer was on. This wouldn't be pretty.

  
  



	2. The Double Agent -- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy. A boy hidden behind a desk, at which currently sat Park Jungsoo and Kim Heechul, who were now staring at the three intruders in shock. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Min Yoongi is a double agent, working for both Bangtan and the police.
> 
> Park Jimin is an innocent caught up in a shitstorm, waiting to be set free.
> 
> They'll come together in an explosion and part with a bang.

The rest of the ride was silent, it unnerved Yoongi to his core. 

But that was Yoongi, he had to be Suga now. Suga, the tough guy. Suga, the killer.

Suga was feeling anxious the entire drive up, he felt as if his skin was going to crawl off of him and reveal the ants going through him. 

Hobi was looking at his in worry the second his leg started jumping. This itself was very unlike Suga, who normally was still and quiet until they had to work. Not wanting to mention it in case the man started to act worse, he just stared on until they arrived.

The intel was right. Two guards on every door with countless more inside. They got out of the car, and got into position, aiming at the guards heads. Waiting might have been Hobi’s favourite part of the chase, but it was certainly not Suga’s, not a chance in hell.

The order came. The watches all of Bangtan had went off, and almost instantly the guards were on the floor. One shot through the head. It was so simple, almost too simple to be right, but they would take any opportunity they had. 

Another beep, and they converged from the shadows. Guns at the ready, they all swarmed. The main six were there with 30 lower ranks aiding them.

Splitting off into groups, they finally arrived at the doors. Two soldiers went off from each group to inspect the dead guards and hide them, taking their positions. Using one of the newly deceased guard's fingerprints, they quickly unlocked the door.

Once inside, they split up even once again, a group of three going in every direction. With Hoseok nodding and leading the way, nothing could go wrong right?

Oh how wrong.

They got about 2 minutes in before Yoongi felt something. It was Yoongi because this feeling was too much for Suga, so much that he froze and stared open mouthed at the wall ahead of him.

“Suga? Suga?? Yoongi wake the  _ fuck _ up” Hobi whisper-yelled to Yoongi, who still hadn’t snapped out of the trance he was in.

Then he was walking, gun still up, finger nowhere near the trigger. He knew he wasn’t in control, that much was certain, but what in the hell was?

Hoseok was pissed, this wasn’t how the plan was meant to go, they were meant to go to the left wing, but Yoongi was making them go to the right. Begrudgingly, Hoseok followed Yoongi to where he was going, except he did have his hand on the trigger and wouldn’t hesitate to defend them, even if Yoongi was fifty shades of fucked up.

Yoongi was leading them all over the place. They finally stopped outside a plain, unsuspecting door with a few notches and scratches on it. What the fuck was behind this door, and why did Yoongi seem so intrigued in it?

After doing nothing for a few moments, Hoseok finally opened the door to reveal…

A boy. A boy hidden behind a desk, at which currently sat Park Jungsoo and Kim Heechul, who were now staring at the three intruders in shock.

All hell broke loose. Suddenly, everyone was yelling, Leeteuk and Heechul had stormed upright and were now aiming their own guns at the trio. Yoongi and the boy were still frozen, until Leeteuk shoved the boy into the corner, and Suga immediately sprung into action. 

“PUT YOUR FUCKIN’ GUNS DOWN!” He yelled, walking forward with his aim focused on Leeteuk’s forehead. Hoseok and the other guy, Jaemin, followed and swarmed the other two in the room. When Jaemin neared the boy, Suga yelled at him to stay away, saying he wasn’t a danger.

Hoseok glanced at Suga nervously, muttering to himself. Suga gestured to Leeteuk to sit down again, Hoseok did the same with Heechul. Once they were seated, Suga walked over, pulled out the handcuffs from his back pocket putting one on  Leeteuk, a little tighter than necessary, and the other on the chair. 

“Oh you little bastard, I cannot believe you. Look at you acting all high and mighty, when you’re no better than I am.” Leeteuk snarled at Suga, who was now doing the same to Heechul. 

Ignoring him, Yoongi then walked over to the boy in the corner gently, he didn’t want to scare him. He was shaking and crying silently into his shoulder.

“Hey… hey come here. It’s okay I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise. Look at me, c’mon,” he tried to entice him, begging the boy to look at him. 

When he finally did, Yoongi was immediately entranced. His eyes were beautiful, despite the tear tracks trailing down his face. His lips were plump, and nose was perfect, he himself was perfect.

“GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU DICK!” Leeteuk thrashed in his chair, trying to get towards Yoongi but failed when Jaemin came up behind him and pressed the barrel of his gun to the back of his head.

Leeteuk seethed in the spot but didn’t try to move again. 

“Suga, what the hell are you doing?” Hoseok yelled,” We’ve got them, we need to get going before more come!” 

“FINE! Just one second,” he responded, before turning back to the boy, who had stopped sobbing, though the tears still flowed freely, Wiping away some of his tears, Yoongi offered him a reassuring smile. 

“Hey honey, we have to go now. Is that okay?” A nod. “Good. think you can walk between me and Mr. Hotshot over there? Just so you’re safe.” Another nod.

Grabbing his hand, he began to walk over to the chair with Heechul, and uncuffed him from the chair, only to turn him around and cuff his hands behind his back, twisting them slightly.

“You try any funny shit, you’ll get two fuckin’ broken arms, okay? Good little twink. Walk.” He shoved Heechul roughly towards Jaemin, and turned around to see Hoseok doing the same with Leeteuk, who was still glaring at Suga with a vengeance. 

When he was being shoved past Suga, he spat at him, coating his face. Suga growled and pounced towards Leeteuk, slamming his fist into his nose a few times before the boy’s yelling stopped him.

“Please don’t hurt him!” he begged, trying to drag Yoongi back. his voice calmed him immensely, and he immediately paused what he was doing to take a deep breath. his hand was around the smaller boy’s arm, and even through his suit he could feel the sparks flying between their skin, electrifying his every nerve. 

It took everything he had to not turn around and claim him right there and then, but Hoseok was watching him intensely, and he couldn’t let down his guard, not with the two men in handcuffs right in front of them. 

Forcing himself to rip his arm from the boy’s grasp, he shoved Leeteuk forward to get him to walk, keeping his gun at the base of his neck to remind him of the consequences of trying anything. 

The boy’s little whimpers when Yoongi broke away from his grasp broke his heart, he shouldn’t be making those noises, not when his soulmate was in front of him. Right?

When they finally left the building, the remaining men swarmed around them, one pushing the boy down to his hands and knees shoving a gun to his  head. Suga felt the air rush behind him and heard him cry out as the gravel cut his skin.

Suga spun around immediately pointing his gun to the man.

“If you want to see Nicolle again, I’d put that fucking gun down and back the FUCK UP!” he yelled, shaking gently as rage flowed through him. J Dogg froze, and slowly moved back until he was far away from the girl, and held his hands up.

“I’m sorry man, I didn’t know he was yours, I swear dude.” J Dogg continued to back up, looking like he was about to cry at the mention of his heavily pregnant soulmate, who was currently waiting for them to return.

Once he was a respectful distance away, Yoongi knelt down to help the boy up. His hands were bleeding, his knees scraped.

“Hey hun, you okay? Cmon show me your hands. Please? Thank you. Oh that looks sore. Hey, don’t cry it’s okay honey, we’ll get them cleaned up and you’ll be okay, okay?” Yoongi tried to calm him  down as much as possible, hating to see him hurt and crying. Looking over at Taehyung, he mouthed ‘med kit’ and gestured with his head to his hands.

Leaving Taehyung to grab that, he got him to stand up and made sure he was okay before shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around his shivering form, before realising he was still in front of everyone, and turned to glare at anyone who was staring. He escorted him to the car he came in, and gently opened the door for him to climb in.

After he was in, he tried to close the door as calmly as he could, went back to the men in handcuffs and forced them to their knees.

“EVERYONE!! Look here. That includes you lot in the house. C’mon don’t be shy, nothing bad’s gonna happen.” He finished with a sarcastic lift to his voice.

When a crowd was forming from the house, he spun around.

“In the light of the boss being absent, the role of executioner falls to the second. That, my friends would be me” he snarled out with a playful twist of his gun for theatrics sake.

Suga could see Eunhyuk holding back Donghae, who was fighting and begging for him to let him go.

Smiling, Suga looked him right in the eyes and aimed at Heechul’s head.

“Please don’t….” he heard from behind him. It drowned out everyone else, but everyone else suddenly didn’t matter. When he turned round, he saw him standing, wrapped up in Suga’s leather jacket, begging him with his eyes. Slowly, he dropped the gun and nodded at two of the guys next to him, giving them to go ahead to take Leeteuk and Heechul away to the van, and he walked as calmly as possible towards the boy.

“Hey honey, it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt them, I promise.” He almost felt bad for lying, that is before realising he wouldn’t be hurting them, Taehyung was, so he wasn’t lying persay. It was a technicality but it made the guilt fade a bit.

Behind him, he heard Donghae scream a name, begging them to come back.

“Jimin DON’T GO PLEASE!! I…. I LOVE YOU!” Donghae pleaded, sounding truly desperate. The boy hesitated, just for a moment, but it gave Yoongi enough time to see that he might have once felt the same. Just the thought of his other half loving someone else made his blood boil, his rage simmered loudly beneath the surface.

The boy, Jimin, saw the rage behind his eyes and was about to plead for him to not do anything before Suga nodded at Taehyung, who had just returned with the med kit, and asked him to take him away, he didn’t want him seeing this.

He spun around to see Donghae still being held back by Eunhyuk, but he was much calmer. Good. He liked it when they didn’t expect it.

Taking long strides, he shoved past all the ones who tried to stand in his way, and stood right in front of Donghae.

Eunhyuk took a step back, not wanting to get involved in a fight between the two. After all, a newly bonded soulmate was not something you wanted to anger.

“You fucking love him?” Suga spat out, hating the way that the words tasted in his mouth.

Donghae was about to respond before Suga’s hand slammed into his ribs. He folded over, and Suga slammed his knee into his nose. He fell back to the floor, and Suga pounced on him, and grabbed his hair, and slammed his head to the ground.

“Don’t”  _ one punch _ “say”  _ two punch _ “you”  _ three punch _ “fucking”  _ head slam _ “love him!” He finished off with one final punch to the jaw and sat back, exhausted, and examined his work.

Donghae was already bruising, with a split lip and a broken nose. Standing up, he kicked him one last time, and walked away, proud of his work. Eunhyuk ran over to Donghae as soon as Suga left, and Yesung glared violently at him as he walked past.

  
  


Once they were back in the car, Yoongi stared at Jimin with wonder and amazement. He seemed so nice, so pure. Too pure. He would corrupt him in minutes, it looked like he already had.

He had nail marks in his skin from when he had been crying, his nails were chipped from when he had tried to leave the car.

Fuck, even ruined he was beautiful. Hoseok was in the corner of the car, staring on at them. They didn’t seem like soulmates, even though he only knew him for about 50 minutes. He was far too kind and nice looking for Suga, he knew that much.

And then he spoke.

“Thank you. For not killing him.” His voice was melodic, and timid. And my god he could listen to it forever.

“It’s fine. I… I don’t wanna hurt you.” He responded, his voice too gruff for his liking, but the way his ears twinged when he spoke made him smile.

“Well, not that this whole situation isn’t awkward and I hate to interrupt yall’s moment, but we’re home.” Hoseok cut into the silence, and quickly flung himself out of the car. Yoongi and Jimin were left sitting, staring at anywhere but the other.

“So… I’m Mi- I’m Suga. It’s nice to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances but Fate likes to fuck with me it seems.”

“I’m Jimin. Park Jimin. I’m Leeteuk’s brother, though you probably guessed that. Fate seems to fuck me over as well, it’s okay.” He replied with a little giggle at the end, and Yoongi almost giggled back.

Then the door was flung open, and Jimin was dragged out of the car by his hair.

“What the fuck?!” Suga yelled as he hurried out after him, slamming the door shut and pulling out his gun.

It was Leeteuk, he’d managed to knock out Jaemin and had got his hands round to the front of his body. Currently, those handcuffs were around Jimin’sneck,  choking him until he was turning red.

“Now what are you gonna do? Huh ‘Yoongi’? There’s no way you can get to me now. Try it, I fucking dare you.” Leeteuk spat out, looking crazed.

“Leeteuk, let go of Jimin. Look at him. He’s about to pass out, so you want to do that to your brother? C’mon man calm down.” Suga tried sweet talking Leeteuk down, hating to see his other half choking, clawing at the chain of the handcuffs, spit flying from his mouth.

He’d heard that some soulmates could talk to each other, that they could hear the others thoughts if they concentrated enough. God he hoped that was true, all he could think was  _ ‘Sweetie it’ll be okay I promise, look at me, just look at me, I won’t let anything hurt you again’. _

He was still clawing at the chains, but looked at Suga and nodded lightly to him, showing that he heard him. He let out a sound of relief, before turning his attention back to Leeteuk.

He opened his mouth to say something before Jimin slammed his foot into Leeteuk’s shin, forcing his elbow into his abdomen. The chain finally let up from his throat, he inhaled deeply before escaping from his arms andran straight towards Suga. He immediately hid behind him, grabbing onto his shirt for a sense of safety.

He wrapped his arm behind him and made sure he was flush against him, not wanting him to leave lest he get hurt again.

“Sweetie, this might sound odd, but please reach into my back pocket and grab my phone. Other pocket. Thank you. Open up speed dial. Uh huh, now press one. Yeah that’s great. Thank you. Put the phone back.” Suga whispered to Jimin, directing him.

Leeteuk had finally recovered when he saw Jimin’s face poking out from behind Suga.

“You fucking whore. Look at you. First you strung along Donghae, now you’ve moved onto the next like it’s some kinda game. What a little slu-“

“If you wanna finish that sentence go ahead. Just know it might very well be your last” Suga interrupted, a cold edge to his voice. Leeteuk glared at him with a vengeance, but-

Then Leeteuk was out cold, and Tae was standing behind him with his baseball bat. God damn Tae could come in handy sometimes, even if it was only when he wanted.

Jimin let out a sigh of relief, finally he could breathe easy. Yoongi turned around to look at him, his neck was bruised slightly and his face was still stained with red, God how he wanted to kill Leeteuk for hurting his angel.

“Hey, look at me. You’ll be alright, nobody can hurt you now, c’mon honey,” he reassured him, trying to keep him calm.

He was taking deep breaths, focusing on Yoongi, on his scent, on his heartbeat. It was as if it were the only thing that was keeping him tethered to the earth, and without him he would be floating off.

Goddamn, Jimin was making him crazy. It’d barely been 3 hours since they met but he already knew he couldn’t live without him, he was the only thing that mattered.

A week after they met, they shared their first kiss.

Jimin had been learning about everything Yoongi had been doing, both in mafia and out. He learned about his double agent tendencies, and how he had went on that trip to get the two men only, they’d never heard anything about a brother.

Apparently, Leeteuk was too selfish and liked to keep him to himself. He had spent most of his life in the dark, barely being allowed to go out and do anything. He had an education, he had been to college, but that’s all he had done. He had had a strict curfew, no later than 5pm in and if he was late… The way he shivered as he thought about it gave him his answer.

Not once did he imagine he would have a soulmate. With everything else in his life, he thought the fates would fuck him ] over one last time. God knows Yoongi felt the same, he felt like he wouldn’t be lucky enough to get such an angel.

They were in Yoongi’s room, just talking about life, about who they were as people when it happened.

Yoongi had just shared his hopes for the mafia, for his job, for everything. Jimin was cuddled into his side, looking up at him in awe the whole time. How someone could be so perfect while being so damaged was unreal.

Then he realised that he had stopped talking. He’d stopped, but he was still staring, and he was staring back. God the love in his eyes shook Jimin to his  core, but he knew that he returned that love with all he had.

He was smiling gently at him, his face slowly moving towards Jimin's. He shut his eyes, and felt his lips press oh so softly against his. Their lips locked, and Jimin melted into the kiss, it had started out soft but slowly grew more needy and intense.  It was only for a moment, and then he pulled away, kissing the tip of his nose and then pulling back to stare at his flushed face.

“Suga-”

“Yoongi. I only want you to call me  _ Yoongi.” _

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, even ruined he was beautiful. Hoseok was in the corner of the car, staring on at them. They didn’t seem like soulmates, even though he only knew him for about 50 minutes. He was far too kind and nice looking for Suga, he knew that much.
> 
> \------
> 
> Min Yoongi is a double agent, working for both Bangtan and the police.
> 
> Park Jimin is an innocent caught up in a shitstorm, waiting to be set free.
> 
> They'll come together in an explosion and part with a bang.

Once they were back in the car, Yoongi stared at Jimin with wonder and amazement. He seemed so nice, so pure. Too pure. He would corrupt him in minutes, it looked like he already had.

He had nail marks in his skin from when he had been crying, his nails were chipped from when he had tried to leave the car.

Fuck, even ruined he was beautiful. Hoseok was in the corner of the car, staring on at them. They didn’t seem like soulmates, even though he only knew him for about 50 minutes. He was far too kind and nice looking for Suga, he knew that much.

And then he spoke.

“Thank you. For not killing him.” His voice was melodic, and timid. And my god he could listen to it forever.

“It’s fine. I… I don’t wanna hurt you.” He responded, his voice too gruff for his liking, but the way his ears twinged when he spoke made him smile.

“Well, not that this whole situation isn’t awkward and I hate to interrupt yall’s moment, but we’re home.” Hoseok cut into the silence, and quickly flung himself out of the car. Yoongi and Jimin were left sitting, staring at anywhere but the other.

“So… I’m Mi- I’m Suga. It’s nice to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances but Fate likes to fuck with me it seems.”

“I’m Jimin. Park Jimin. I’m Leeteuk’s brother, though you probably guessed that. Fate seems to fuck me over as well, it’s okay.” He replied with a little giggle at the end, and Yoongi almost giggled back.

Then the door was flung open, and Jimin was dragged out of the car by his hair.

“What the fuck?!” Suga yelled as he hurried out after him, slamming the door shut and pulling out his gun.

It was Leeteuk, he’d managed to knock out Jaemin and had got his hands round to the front of his body. Currently, those handcuffs were around Jimin’sneck,  choking him until he was turning red.

“Now what are you gonna do? Huh ‘Yoongi’? There’s no way you can get to me now. Try it, I fucking dare you.” Leeteuk spat out, looking crazed.

“Leeteuk, let go of Jimin. Look at him. He’s about to pass out, so you want to do that to your brother? C’mon man calm down.” Suga tried sweet talking Leeteuk down, hating to see his other half choking, clawing at the chain of the handcuffs, spit flying from his mouth.

He’d heard that some soulmates could talk to each other, that they could hear the others thoughts if they concentrated enough. God he hoped that was true, all he could think was  _ ‘Sweetie it’ll be okay I promise, look at me, just look at me, I won’t let anything hurt you again’. _

He was still clawing at the chains, but looked at Suga and nodded lightly to him, showing that he heard him. He let out a sound of relief, before turning his attention back to Leeteuk.

He opened his mouth to say something before Jimin slammed his foot into Leeteuk’s shin, forcing his elbow into his abdomen. The chain finally let up from his throat, he inhaled deeply before escaping from his arms andran straight towards Suga. He immediately hid behind him, grabbing onto his shirt for a sense of safety.

He wrapped his arm behind him and made sure he was flush against him, not wanting him to leave lest he get hurt again.

“Sweetie, this might sound odd, but please reach into my back pocket and grab my phone. Other pocket. Thank you. Open up speed dial. Uh huh, now press one. Yeah that’s great. Thank you. Put the phone back.” Suga whispered to Jimin, directing him.

Leeteuk had finally recovered when he saw Jimin’s face poking out from behind Suga.

“You fucking whore. Look at you. First you strung along Donghae, now you’ve moved onto the next like it’s some kinda game. What a little slu-“

“If you wanna finish that sentence go ahead. Just know it might very well be your last” Suga interrupted, a cold edge to his voice. Leeteuk glared at him with a vengeance, but-

Then Leeteuk was out cold, and Tae was standing behind him with his baseball bat. God damn Tae could come in handy sometimes, even if it was only when he wanted.

Jimin let out a sigh of relief, finally he could breathe easy. Yoongi turned around to look at him, his neck was bruised slightly and his face was still stained with red, God how he wanted to kill Leeteuk for hurting his angel.

“Hey, look at me. You’ll be alright, nobody can hurt you now, c’mon honey,” he reassured him, trying to keep him calm.

He was taking deep breaths, focusing on Yoongi, on his scent, on his heartbeat. It was as if it were the only thing that was keeping him tethered to the earth, and without him he would be floating off.

Goddamn, Jimin was making him crazy. It’d barely been 3 hours since they met but he already knew he couldn’t live without him, he was the only thing that mattered.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the met, they shared their first kiss. 
> 
> \------
> 
> Min Yoongi is a double agent, working for both Bangtan and the police.
> 
> Park Jimin is an innocent caught up in a shitstorm, waiting to be set free.
> 
> They'll come together in an explosion and part with a bang.

A week after they met, they shared their first kiss.

Jimin had been learning about everything Yoongi had been doing, both in mafia and out. He learned about his double agent tendencies, and how he had went on that trip to get the two men only, they’d never heard anything about a brother.

Apparently, Leeteuk was too selfish and liked to keep him to himself. He had spent most of his life in the dark, barely being allowed to go out and do anything. He had an education, he had been to college, but that’s all he had done. He had had a strict curfew, no later than 5pm in and if he was late… The way he shivered as he thought about it gave him his answer.

Not once did he imagine he would have a soulmate. With everything else in his life, he thought the fates would fuck him over one last time. God knows Yoongi felt the same, he felt like he wouldn’t be lucky enough to get such an angel.

They were in Yoongi’s room, just talking about life, about who they were as people when it happened.

Yoongi had just shared his hopes for the mafia, for his job, for everything. Jimin was cuddled into his side, looking up at him in awe the whole time. How someone could be so perfect while being so damaged was unreal.

Then he realised that he had stopped talking. He’d stopped, but he was still staring, and he was staring back. God the love in his eyes shook Jimin to his  core, but he knew that he returned that love with all he had.

He was smiling gently at him, his face slowly moving towards Jimin's. He shut his eyes, and felt his lips press oh so softly against his. Their lips locked, and Jimin melted into the kiss, it had started out soft but slowly grew more needy and intense.  It was only for a moment, and then he pulled away, kissing the tip of his nose and then pulling back to stare at his flushed face.

“Suga-”

“Yoongi. I only want you to call me  _ Yoongi.” _


End file.
